Birthday Boy
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: River tries to get everyone together for the Doctor's birthday but when Amy and Rory search for his present they start to discover new things about this date.
1. Chapter 1

Amy was bored for the first time in ages. She wanted to re-visit a specific planet but couldn't remember its name. Rory had given up the guessing game ages ago but the Doctor had been avidly describing places for what felt like hours. She decided that maybe she should give up. The answer would come of its own accord. Besides she had another question. She interrupted the Doctor midstream.

"Doctor what's the date today?"

Rory, who'd been sitting beside the console twiddling his thumbs, started to listen at this point. The Doctor fiddled with a few knobs and Earth came up on the monitor. Beneath it was the daet.

"It's Thursday the 2nd of June 2011." he stated.

"Brilliant!" Rory moaned.

"Brilliant!" Amy squeaked. "It's my birthday in a few weeks time!"

"Where am I supposed to get you a present?"

"Ah Rory you've got the whole universe to choose from!" the Doctor reminded.

"Exactly." said Rory in a sour tone.

It would've been easier with the small selection of shops Leadworth contained.

"Doctor when's your birthday?" Amy asked.

"That's not important." he replied.

"Of course it is!"

"At least tell us the month." Rory suggested.

"No. I'm very old Amy, I'm not sure if I can even remember."

She doubted that he'd forgotten.

"Go on!"

"Let's go on to – hmm how about somewhere closer to home? Jupiter maybe?" he decided, ignoring Amy's persistent questioning.

"Close to home; where's the fun in that?" she argued, irritated with the subject change.

"What about Mars?" asked Rory.

Amy glared at him.

"Well that might not be such a good idea, I still Jalia's father a rabbit's foot and his daughter has such a short temper…"

"Can we go to Venus?" asked Rory.

"Brilliant! Next stop Venus." the Doctor exclaimed.

He raced round the console pulling levers. A bout of turbulence threw them all to the ground. Amy had been first to get to the comfy chair and grinned smugly. Rory however was experiencing painful bruising. As for the Doctor, his body was pretty used to it by now. That didn't stop it from hurting; it just meant that he sprang back up faster. After a few minutes the wheezy TARDIS brakes sounded and they got to their feet exchanging the usual excited glances.

"Wait, I thought there wasn't any oxygen on Venus?" said Rory.

"It's fine I've extended the TARDIS' field."

He had no idea what this meant but decided to accept it.

As one, the trio ran towards the door.

The landscape was gorgeous but that wasn't what Amy was staring at. In fact she barely noticed their surroundings. As her feet stepped onto the cream coloured ground she couldn't help but notice the words engraved on it like a welcome mat.

_Hello sweetie!_

The Doctor had noticed it too. A box lay on the floor in front of them wrapped in sparkly blue paper to match the TARDIS walls. It had his name on it. He picked it up and wandered back inside. Amy picked up the letter underneath that the Doctor had failed to notice. It had been camouflaged well against the cloudy atmosphere but she'd spotted it as soon as he'd taken the box away. Her name was written on it.

"Pond! Are you coming?"

"I want to explore a bit first!" Amy lied.

"You've got twenty minutes max."

She wandered around to the back of the TARDIS and sat down. Rory joined her.

"What's that?

"Let's find out."

She carefully opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Amy and Rory_

_ No doubt you are reading this by now. Today is a very special day. It's the Doctor's birthday. Naturally he deserves a good party so consider this your invite. He won't tell you anything about his birthday and there's little point asking why. Just make sure you get him to take you to the location below. Don't make him suspicious if possible. We all want this to be a surprise._

_Restaurant Quantonia_

_Clom _

_Fiddle Pludder Lane_

_6:00pm_

_Try not to be late._

_Good luck!_

"River! It must be! Look at that signature." Amy realised.

Rory opened his mouth to reply and the letter exploded.

* * *

The Doctor took great care in unwrapping his present; The blue paper sparkled like the crystals of the rare Kebob tree, which probably meant it was. You never knew with River, he thought to himself. Slowly the gift was revealed as bit by the bit the wrapper peeled away. It took him several minutes to work out what it was. At first glance it appeared to be a blinding array of colours but on closer inspection the Doctor realised it was a rather large bow tie. Its middle section was a dull grey and as he reached out to touch it a screen appeared on the grey surface. The Doctor grinned, he had a cool new gadget and he was going to love figuring out its purpose. For the moment he decided to clip it on.

"Oi! You two! Come and look at my pressie!" he yelled.

Amy rushed inside shortly followed by Rory who had a rather mucky face. After all, the letter had exploded on him pretty much. She stared at the Doctor's neck.

"What is that!?" Rory exclaimed.

"I don't know." the Doctor chirped.

"It's a crime against fashion!"

"It's a thingy. Thingies are cool."

"It's garish." Amy snorted. "What does it do? River would only get you something like that if it did something that would make up for it vulgarness."

"It'd better be pretty impressive." Rory murmured.

"I'm not entirely sure." the Doctor admitted. "But I will figure it out. Now where do you want to go?"

"Doctor what's the time? Back on Earth I mean."

He glanced at his watch.

"3:00pm." He looked back up at Amy with a perplexed expression on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm hungry. Let's time travel to 6:00 and see what restaurants are open on…" she trailed off unable to remember the planet name.

"Clom!" blurted Rory. "You're always talking about that place."

"Okay then. Clom – " the Doctor pulled a face. "- it is. You two are very specific tonight." He commented.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't blame a girl for being hungry." Amy said, hoping desperately that her husband would cut in with a convincing back-up.

"Yeah if Amy gets hungry you're going to have more than one monster on your hands."

She glared at him, but the Doctor seemed to buy their story and began to flip the correct switches.

Amy glanced at the TARDIS monitor and frowned. Instead of its regular blank surface there was picture of a woman. She was very beautiful and had a head of ringlets the same colour as the Doctor's. She looked no older than Amy yet her eyes were wise beyond her age. Next to the picture was today's date, but a different year. It was the date of death.

"Doctor who's that?" Amy asked.

"No one." he replied far too quickly, turning off the monitor as he spoke.

She frowned, completely unconvinced.

"Doctor she's obviously someone."

"Whoever she is she's not important to you right now. I've never known a hungry person to be so observant!" the Doctor complained.

"Just because I'm hungry doesn't mean I can't notice things. I won't bite Doctor, tell me who she is!" Amy demanded.

Rory watched the argument nervously. He could tell that both sides were getting irritated.

"Ah we're here." the Doctor announced and strode towards the TARDIS door. He flung them open. "Look: Clom." he huffed before going outside.

Rory went over to his wife.

"Amy it's his birthday, try not to annoy him."

"He's not telling us something. You know I hate it when he holds stuff back. I can tell this one's important."

"Just leave it for today. We don't want him turning up to his own party in a mood."

"Okay." she sighed and the couple left the TARDIS.

"So where do you want to go with all of Clom –" he pulled a face." – to explore?"

Amy bit back a laugh, he really didn't like this place.

"I don't know. Let's have a look around."

As they explored the reasons as to why the Doctor didn't like the planet soon became clear. It was a small, green swamp planet. Everywhere they stepped was covered in icky goo that stuck to their shoes. Amy wished she put on wellies. She wondered why, of all places, River chose to celebrate here.

It was not long till the group spotted the dripping sign for Fiddle Pludder lane. Amy led the way. This part of Clom seemed particularly gloopy. She grimaced and hitched up her leggings. Finally they arrived at the Quantonia restaurant. Amy was relieved to note that it was a lot less gloopy than the floor they had waded through. Together the trio squelched inside. The place was pitch black. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver, it's green light illuminating a familiar face. The lights of the room flashed on.

"Surprise!" River yelled.

The Doctor jumped. By River's side was Sarah Jane accompanied by K9, Madam Vastra and Jenny, Martha Jones with Mickey and Captain Jack who winked at Amy. Rory promptly took her hand.

"What's all this for?" asked the Doctor. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Doctor it's your birthday, you can't expect it to go unnoticed." said Martha.

He smiled.

"Doctor aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Oh of course! This is Amy and Rory," he explained gesturing to the pair.

"Amy and Rory meet Micky, Martha, Captain Jack, K9, Jenny, Madam Vastra and you already know River."

"Hi." chorused the pair.

"Right let's eat!"

And with that the group settled down for some slimy Clom snacks.

"I'm surprised Donna isn't here, the Doctor's always talking about her." Amy mentioned to River.

"That would've been impossible I'm afraid."

"What about Rose?"

"She lives in another dimension. Besides, from what he's told me Rose has a Doctor of her own."

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"Anything is possible when the Doctor's involved." cut in K9 knowingly.

"So why couldn't Donna come?"

"If we'd so much as invited her she would've died. She can't be even aware of the Doctor." River explained.

Amy watched as the Timelord chatted with his companions, catching up inbetween stuffing his face. He seemed so happy. She couldn't understand how Donna would die if she met him. He'd probably say it was something to do with wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.

"What did you get him?" River asked.

Amy and Rory exchanged panicked glances.

"Erm – " Rory began.

"I thought so. Try having a look round the TARDIS. You'd be surprised at what she can provide."

"But how do we get in without the Doctor?" asked Rory.

"You can use my key." River replied dangling it in front of Amy.

"What! How come he's never given us a key?" spluttered Amy.

"Just go. I'll keep the Doctor occupied." River promised.

Amy reluctantly let Rory drag her Amy and together they made it to the TARDIS. Sure enough, River's key let them in.

"Won't he notice if we get him presents _from _the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor hasn't been in half of these rooms." Amy replied.

She led the way into one of many twisty turny corridors. They followed the winding passage until they reached a door. There was symbol on it but it was in Gallifreyan and impossible for the pair to read. Amy looked at Rory, he shrugged and she pushed open the door. Inside they were surprised to discover the Doctor's cot in which he first laid their baby – well, flesh baby – well, River. In fact, the entire room seemed to be some kind of strange Gallifreyan nursery. The ceiling was full of fake, yet glittering stars and the floor was littered with strange; alien, yet childlike toys lying against the fluffy carpet.

"I'll check the next room." said Rory.

Amy wandered further into the nursery admiring it until she was standing in front of the cot. Beside it lay a rather bizarre three headed teddy bear. Its fabric was faded and very old. Amy carefully picked up the fragile toy but as she did so her finger pushed against a button on its back. She dropped the bear in surprise as a hologram burst from the button. The young, yet old woman Amy had seen earlier on the TARDIS monitor was being displayed to her.

"Rory!" she called in alarm.

He rushed into the room.

"What? Did you find any - whoa!"

They were both silent as the holograph woman opened her mouth and spoke.

"Hello my darling. I'm sorry I can't be with you today but the council is being especially firm and I can't leave work. I love you. Pass that message onto your father too. Happy birthday." she said with a sad smile and then the hologram disappeared.

Rory and Amy exchanged confused glances.

"Who was that?" asked Rory.

"I – I think that was the Doctor's mother. She died today, several years ago." Amy replied. Rory shot her a perplexed look. "What? I actually read the monitor once in a while! You should try it."

They both returned to staring at the teddy bear.

"I wonder how she died."

"We could probably look it up on the monitor."


End file.
